<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by tea0W0stache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504928">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache'>tea0W0stache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brace Yourself [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Bruises, Gen, Minor Injuries, Mondo Owada has ADHD, One Shot, Owada Mondo Swears, Platonic Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are y' hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why are there bruises all over yer face?”<br/>----<br/>18 year old Daiya comes home, a little fucked up. Thankfully, his 12 year old brother knows how to deal with his bullshit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owada Daiya &amp; Owada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brace Yourself [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forgot i had this written and went "fuck it, happy daiya and mondo instead of sad shit"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are y' hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are there bruises all over yer face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the darkness, Mondo noticed the way his brother winced. He knew what to do though, and quickly went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set the kit on the bed, and got on it with only a little struggle. Little Mondo looked at his brother with determination as he turned the light on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya's right eye was swollen shut, an awful bruise blooming all around it. His lip was busted, and he had another bruise on his right cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only chuckled. "Y' should see the other guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure y' beat his ass real good. Now shut up, I gotta bandage yer stupid ass.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing the cotton ball to his lip, he watched Daiya hiss in pain. Mondo frowned, and continued dabbing the peroxide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold still, shithead, this is hard if y'keep movin'-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya chuckled, leaning forward as Mondo put the bandage on his lip, and began checking the bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay here, gettin' some ice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo quickly went to the kitchen, snatching some frozen peas and wrapped them in a towel. With a pout, he came back, and pressed it to Daiya's shut eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep it there. I'll wrap it in the mornin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo sighed, putting the first aid kit on the dresser for the next day. Scrambling to get on the bed, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his big brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you get hurt this time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya draped an arm over his shoulders and only hummed. "Just some big dummies. Don't matter anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo squeezed him a little tighter. " 'Course it matters. I don'... Aniki, I don' wantcha to keep comin' home all fucked up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya looked down at him, into those purple eyes. He looked.. really upset. The elder pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemme join ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked. "Absolutely not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, Aniki, I can take em! I- I can protect ya! Promise! Man's promise!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiya still looked uncertain. Mondo was only 12, and for him to get involved in his gang? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the look on his face was a look of true determination. Passion. A man of his word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruffling his hair, to Mondo's protests, Daiya snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But ya can't join right now. Give me a week or two. 'Sides," He gave his signature lazy smile and winked, "Someone's gonna have'ta take over when I retire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look in Mondo's eyes was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now c'mon, I'm tired as hell. You wanna stay 'n here or?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid was already snuggling under the covers with a pout, tugging Daiya down into the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo buried himself close to Daiya, humming contently. In return, he kept an arm over him, knowing that his brother enjoyed the pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night 'niki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night, Mon."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>adhd mondo is heavily implied lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>